Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3}{8z} + \dfrac{7}{8z}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{3 + 7}{8z}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{10}{8z}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{5}{4z}$